The Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) is the focus of cancer activities at the Medical University of South Carolina. MUSC is the major producer of healthcare professionals in the State and a tertiary and quaternary medical resource via its affiliated teaching hospital. Funding for cancer-related research on campus totals about $43 million per year. Clinical volume has nearly tripled since the present HCC facility opened in 1993. To meet these needs, MUSC has committed $39.9 million to build an adjacent seven-story 133,000 square foot tower. Groundbreaking will occur summer of 2001. Unique circumstances and challenges face HCC. South Carolina has a large rural, underserved, high percentage African-American population and high cancer mortality rates in several cancers (prostate, oral, cervical and esophageal). These and other needs demonstrate the critical necessity for an NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center to serve South Carolina as well as the region. Three major basic science programs have been developed: 1) Cancer Biology (signal transduction and apoptosis), 2) Functional Genetics, and 3) Basic and Preclinical Therapeutics. A targeted area on additional development for this P20 grant application is a Translational Research Program to complement the strong clinical multi-disciplinary groups and bridge the discoveries in basic science to the clinical area. New activities have been initiated in Wellness, Prevention and Control that focus on particular needs of South Carolina citizens (genetic, environmental and behavioral issues and barriers; early detection projects; and cancer health outcomes research). A mobile health unit, African-American access network, and telehealth programs will be utilized to research out to the South Carolinians with cancer-related needs and interest. A P20 award will better position HCC to fulfill its goals to develop comprehensive cancer treatment options for all the citizens of the stage; create an environment where cancer research will be fostered from basic concept to clinical intervention; and reduce the cancer burden in a rural, underserved population.